


Distractor

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan is trying to work. Qui-Gon makes that... hard.





	Distractor

Obi-Wan was trying to concentrate. Really, he was. He was studying the materials for the Initiate class he was supposed to handle for the week, since Bant had come down with a nasty flu.

However, there was a tiny distraction.

His beloved, his former master, had decided it was the perfect chance to practice using the Force to absolutely devastating consequence on Obi-Wan's concentration. The ghostly caresses were one thing, but then, just to be an utter nuisance, Qui-Gon had begun using the Force to rasp lightly over Obi-Wan's nipples.

There was an unspoken challenge in the air. How long could the younger man continue to work, or would the elder grow bored and move on from the torment before Obi-Wan broke?

Rising to the challenge, the Force pressure changed, just a little, wrapping around each nipple, and tweaking them lightly. Obi-Wan gasped, body bowing in response, before he glared at his lover in halfhearted reproach.

"You, my dearest love, are incorrigible!"

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "Should I move on to other parts of your body then?"

The low voice and that wicked smile… Obi-Wan set his materials to the side and pounced. He could study later, he promised himself.


End file.
